Continuing the Legacy
by miss nic
Summary: DT.includes other seasons, somewhat a girl from the past shows up on tommy's doorstep. How will she interact with the power rangers? what if she became evil?...lots of drama! conneroc, kiratrent, jasontrini...maybe tommykim later on
1. Prologue:The Beginning

**So guys, I don't own anything you recognize, yada yada. This is my first fic, so I'd really appreciate reviews! They'll help keep me going!!**

**p.s. the character is not named after me. And I know it's kinda short, but it's only the prologue!**

Angel Grove, California 

A petite girl around the age of seventeen was in her room, packing a black and blue duffel bag with clothes and other necessities. She was wearing her customary blue jeans, pairing them with a simple, white long-sleeved shirt. Her long, brown hair, which normally fell down her back in sultry waves, was straight as a pin today, with her short bangs pulled to the side, slightly covering her right eye. She was in the middle of folding a red t-shirt, when her parents walked in. The tall, Asian woman in yellow took a seat on the deep violet bed in the corner of the room. The muscular man in red followed his wife, but did not take a seat, instead opting to stand next to her. They turned towards their daughter. She threw her last shirt into the duffel bag, zipped it shut, and turned to face them with startling green eyes.

"Nicole, honey, I know you're old enough to take care of yourself, but – we would just feel so much better if you weren't all by yourself. Plus, it'll give you a chance to get reacquainted with your uncle," her mother began.

"And we won't be gone that long, the company just needs us abroad for sometime," said her dad, taking a step towards her. "Please, just do this for your mother and I, Princess. Plus, you know how your uncle is." They all let out a chuckle at that. The teenager let out a sigh.

"I've already packed my stuff." Her parents grinned.

"Well, then, let's get going, we'll drive you to the train station," her dad walked out the door.

"Thank you, sweetie, you don't know how much better I feel about leaving, now that I know you'll be with someone I trust," her mother gave her a hug. "Most of the time," she added.

"Come on Trini! You can say your good byes at the train station." Her mother walked out of the room, leaving Nicole to her thoughts. Her emerald eyes traveled about the room, taking in the lavender walls, purple bed, the pictures of her, her friends, and her family littered around the room on the dresser, the desk, and along the walls. She knew she would be gone for a while. She sighed. She would miss her room; it was her place of solitude. She picker up her duffel bag and walked out the door, pausing only once to look behind her.

"Here I come Reefside," she muttered, not knowing that once she walked out that door that her life would be forever changed. There was no going back.

Reefside, California Dr. Oliver's house

The four young power rangers were gathered at their mentor and fellow ranger's house, which was located far out in the woods. Dr. Thomas Oliver, or to his students, "Doctor O" was the Dino Thunder black ranger, and his powers gave him the ability to become invisible. Then there was their leader, the red ranger, Conner McKnight. He was their high school's star soccer player, and very much a jock. His dino gem gave him the power of super speed. The blue ranger was a computer geek, Ethan James. His dino gem gave him superior strength. Kira Ford, the yellow ranger, an aspiring musician, has the ability to produce a super sonic scream. Their last ranger was the white ranger, originally evil but turned good, Trent Fernandez. Trent was their resident artist, and he possessed the ability to camouflage himself in his environment.

The five Dino Thunder rangers were engaged in a training session, which was forced upon them by the black ranger. He wanted them to become better in their abilities, and to become skilled fighters. He was far more advanced then them in martial arts, seeing as how he's been a power ranger for years and he used to do karate with his friends back in Angel Grove. The other four rangers, however, thought it was a pointless waste of their Saturday morning. Especially Conner.

"Don't you think it's time for a break? Man, I'm wiped," Conner stated, wiping the sweat off his face. They had been working hard for almost two hours straight.

"Yeah, man, I'm no jock and I'm not used to working this hard in such a physical manner," Ethan panted. Tommy looked as if he wanted them to continue, but he reluctantly agreed to let them have a break. Trent and Kira dropped onto the couch that they managed to drag down their a few months ago, and Ethan sat in the seat in front of the computer counsel, trying to catch his breath. Conner just plopped on the floor. But then he stood up.

"Hey, Doctor O I'm gonna go upstairs, get some water or somethin'." Tommy nodded his head to show he heard the boy, and Conner bounded up the stairs to Dr. Oliver's kitchen. He threw open the fridge. The refrigerator was sparsely filled with food, seeing how Doctor O was a bachelor and all he mostly just ordered in or ate out. Conner grabbed a bottle of water and was about to leave, when he heard a noise from the adjacent living room.


	2. The Girl

**So guys, I don't own anything you recognize, yada yada. This is my first fic, so I'd really appreciate reviews! They'll help keep me going!!**

**p.s. the character is not named after me. **

**Dr. Oliver's Living Room**

Conner, after deciding that since he was the Red Ranger he could handle it himself, went into Dr. O's living room, to check out the disturbance. There, standing in his teacher's living room, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was standing next to a shelf that held pictures of Dr. O and his friends from past ranger groups. At first Connor was speechless. But then he remembered that he did not know who this mysterious girl was, and what she was doing in Dr. O's house. She could've been one of Mesagog's minions, for all he knew. So, he decided to speak up

"Hey! Who are you, and what're you doing here?" he asked as he approached the girl. She whipped around to face him. A puzzled look was upon her face. She was at her uncle's house, this kid looked to be about her age, so what would he be doing hanging around here? She was lost in her thoughts. The stranger hadn't answered his questions, so he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello, I said, who are you?" he repeated, slower, as if that would help her answer quicker. Her green eyes blinked and she stared back up at him. And it definitely was up, for this boy was at least a head taller than her. She studied him, looking him up and down, trying to figure him out. He didn't seem to pose a threat, but you never know. Her family always taught her to expect the unexpected.

Conner was a little perplexed. This girl had still not spoken to him, maybe something was wrong. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

That caused an instant reaction from her. The brunette grabbed the offending wrist and twisted it around, managing to flip this guy twice her size over her onto his back. She kneeled down, with her knee digging into his back and holding his arm twisted behind him.

Okay, now Conner was getting a little bit upset. His face was smashed into the wooden floor and he was pinned by a little girl! This was not what he expected to be doing when he woke up that morning. He rolled around and managed to get the upper hand, but then she put up some resistance, and pretty soon the two were rolling around the floor, each trying to one up the other.

Dr. Oliver's Basement 

Unlike the upstairs of the house, the occupants of the basement were pretty calm. Ethan was surfing the internet on his ever-present laptop. Ethan's eyes wandered over to the couch. Kira and Trent sat there, chatting away about something or other. Ethan also noticed, wryly, how close they sat to each other. He was still wary about those two. They weren't together yet, but he knew that it was only a matter of time. Kira really liked Trent, and so far Trent seemed to be showing equal interest. It wasn't that Ethan liked Kira as more than a friend or anything, in fact, he felt more like her brother. Which is why he wasn't sure if he approved of Trent. Trent had hurt Kira in the past, with the whole "evil ranger" thing. He just didn't want to see Kira get hurt again. Ethan sighed and turned his attention back to his laptop. It's not like it mattered what he thought. If Trent was what Kira wanted, she'd go for it. Ethan just hoped their relationship would work with their double life as Power Rangers.

Ethan's eyes shifted to the teams mentor. What was his love life like? Dr. O never really talked about his past, especially past girlfriends. And he wasn't with anyone currently, Ethan hadn't ever really seen Tommy with any woman other than Haley, but they weren't going out. Dr. Oliver had been a ranger for the majority of his life, maybe his duties got in the way of having a love life? Maybe being a ranger didn't just have perks…

"Hey, Dr. O, do you ever regret becoming a Power Ranger?" his question silenced everyone, as they listened for what their teacher would say. Tommy hesitated, but then ultimately came to a decision.

"Sometimes. But some of the best times of my life happened while I was a Power Ranger. First off, I met the best friends I could ever have, the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They were like my second family. Man, they're all the greatest people I've ever met. And Zordon, he was the best. He wasn't just our teacher; he was more like a father to us all. And the Command Center was my home away from home. It was my ranger family. I'd never trade those years of my life for anything," finished Tommy, as he reminisced about the past. The three teens remained silent, as they reflected on the words of their mentor. "Is there a reason you ask, Ethan?" Everyone's eyes moved to the prone figure hunched over the laptop. He looked up and returned their stares.

"Nope, no reason," Ethan answered a little guiltily. But then all four rangers stared up at the ceiling as they heard loud thumps coming from above. They all jumped up from their seats and bounded up the stairs, thinking that maybe the house was under attack. Dr. O was in the lead, with the others trailing not too far behind, Ethan bringing up the rear.

When the reached the living room, deducing that the sounds did indeed originate from there, they all came to a standstill. Ethan stared down in shock, not knowing whether to help out his friend or yell at him.


	3. The Introductions

**So guys, I don't own anything you recognize, yada yada. This is my first fic, so I'd really appreciate reviews! They'll help keep me going!! Sorry for the long wait!**

**p.s. the character is not named after me. And to let everyone know, kim's currently in Florida.**

**Doctor Oliver's Living Room**

The lithe form underneath Conner's muscular body writhed and squirmed, struggling to break free of her current predicament. Conner had managed to pin her to the floor, holding her flailing wrists down with his hands and straddling her waist. She was trying to think of a different way to escape, maybe outsmart him, since he didn't look too bright, when she heard the heavy thud of footsteps approaching.

Craning his head around to the entrance of the living room, Conner watched as his fellow teammates rushed in. The look on Ethan's face as he stared at the sight before him was almost comical. But his female teammate rushed towards him and smacked him upside the head, her face flushed with anger.

"And just what do you think you're doing? Get off that poor girl!" Conner didn't need to be told twice, he let go of the girl's wrists and stood up. He offered the girl a hand, but she just brushed him off and got up without his help. She brushed off some imaginary lint from her clothing as Kira continued with her rant. "Just because you're some big macho man doesn't mean you can just pick on someone smaller than you! And just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's weak!"

As Conner and Kira argued, Conner looked past her and saw a flicker of recognition flit across Dr. O's face as he looked at the newcomer. The brunette raised her head, and her and the older man's eyes locked. A beaming smile spread across her face.

"Nicole?" questioned the Black Ranger. So the two knew each other. Conner's eyebrow lifted as he pondered this thought. She ran over to Dr. O and threw her arms around his neck in an affectionate embrace. He wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Uncle T!" Conner couldn't resist a smirk. He mouthed to his mentor, _"uncle T?"_ Dr. O just shot him a glare from over the girls shoulder. Conner would remember that one for later. But then his eyes widened as he processed this new discovery. Dr. Oliver had a niece? And a niece that he had just fought with? Conner rubbed a hand across his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Man, I could've picked you up at the train station! Why didn't you wait for me?" Nicole pulled back from her uncle, giving him an incredulous look.

"Uh, I waited for like, half an hour, and you never showed up! So I figured I'd just come by and surprise you myself. Didn't they tell you what time I'd get here?" She had her hands on her hips.

"Well, uh, yes…" he raised a hand to rub his neck. "I guess I, err, forgot." He answered sheepishly. His niece just rolled her eyes at him. Tommy Oliver's forgetfulness was a known fact among his friends and family. She sighed.

"That's okay, you can just make it up to me by letting me eat some of your food. God, I'm starving, that was a long ride here." She bounced into his kitchen. Intent on finding something edible, she opened the fridge. And immediately frowned at what she saw in there. Or, better yet, the _lack_ of what should have been in there.

"What, no food Uncle T?" She gasped. "What would Aunt Kim say?" Tommy winced at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. Nicole shut the fridge, turning to face her uncle. "Sorry, didn't mean to dredge up painful memories."

"No, no, it's okay. It's all in the past now," he waved off her apologies, with a less than heartfelt reply. "How is she? We haven't talked in awhile…"

"Kim? She's doing well. Last I heard from her she was teaching gymnastics to little tykes." Nicole wandered over to one of the cupboards, pulling out a half empty bag of potato chips. She sat at the table and began to munch.

"Good, that's good. At least she's happy." Nicole averted her gaze, opting to look down at the bag of chips now in her hands. She had neglected to mention the fact that her Aunt Kim was engaged to some other man. It would only hurt her uncle even more, she rationalized.

"So…"she munched on a chip and swallowed. "Ya gonna introduce me?" She gestured to the open doorway with a chip in hand. Standing there, peeking into the room, were the four teens she had seen earlier. One was a punkish female, the other three male; one African American, one she thought was of Spanish descent, and the brute she met earlier. They all grinned sheepishly at being caught eavesdropping.

"Heh, yeah, come on in guys." The teens tumbled into the kitchen. "These are four of my students, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez, and Conner McKnight, whom I believe you've already met." He pointed to each of them in turn as he said their name. "And guys," he glanced at his teammates, "this is my niece, Nicole Scott." She shook hands with them all, giving Conner a glare all the while. Conner sighed, wishing he hadn't made such a bad first impression. Now he had to get her to warm up to him. It looked as if he had his work cut out for him.

"And, pray tell, what are four of your _students_ doing at your house after school hours?" Nicole cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer from her uncle. Trent quickly intervened.

"We were just doing some extra credit work for Doctor Oliver's class," he cut in smoothly. Nicole tried to discern whether or not he was lying, but he didn't show any telltale signs, so she dismissed it as the truth.

"Okay, whatever. Now if it's all the same to you, I, for one, am tired, so I think I'll just head up to the guest bedroom and make it my own." She jogged off to the living room, to grab her duffel bag, and sprinted up the stairs. The Rangers heard a door click shut. The four teenagers turned to their teacher, with demanding looks. Tommy sighed and dropped down into a seat, knowing that they wanted an explanation. He ran his fingers through his short locks, this was gonna be a long night.


	4. Explanations

**So guys, I don't own anything you recognize, yada yada. This is my first fic, so I'd really appreciate reviews! They'll help keep me going!! Sorry for the long wait!**

**p.s. the character is not named after me. And to let everyone know, kim's currently in Florida.**

As Nicole situated herself upstairs in Tommy's guest bedroom, Tommy was struggling to come up with an explanation for his students.

Kitchen 

" So…" Ethan began, breaking the silence that had descended upon the group.

"Well, I guess I better, uh, explain a few things," Tommy suggested, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You bet, " Kira stated, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter, waiting for her teacher to continue. Trent stood by her, while Conner pulled out a chair from the table and straddled it, facing the back end. Four sets of eyes looked to Tommy. He sighed and dropped into a chair across from Conner.

"So, Nicole's my niece, she's seventeen, but she's not really my niece. You see, my best friend adopted her years ago, when he turned eighteen. At that time, I was the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Lord Zedd was what your Mesagog is. Real evil, bent on destroying the world, yada yada. He attacked the city one day, and it was pretty devastating. Many people were killed that day. When we got there, a six-year-old girl was caught in the battle. Jason, our red ranger at the time, saved her life. Her parents didn't seem to be around, everyone had evacuated the areas. So, we took her back to the Command Center with us. She was clinging onto Jase for dear life; she just wouldn't let go. All she could tell us was that her name was Nicole. We didn't find out 'till later that her parents were killed right in front of her. They died trying to protect her."

Kira gasped, "Oh my God," she brought a hand up to her mouth, revolted. Trent laid a comforting hand on her arm.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. We didn't know what to do; no one had come looking for the girl. None of us could taker her home; our parents would ask too many questions. But we didn't' just want to turn her over to an orphanage either. So, Alpha let her stay at the Command Center for awhile, and Zack, Trini, Kim, Billy, Jase, and I would all spend most of our free time down there, so she wouldn't get lonely.

"You let a robot take care of a little girl?" Conner asked, incredulous.

"Hey, it was the best we could do. And we were there with her most of the time. Plus, Alpha wasn't' that bad."

"So then what? Obviously she couldn't stay at the Command center forever." Kira asked.

"Well, Jase was turning eighteen soon, so he made all of the legal arrangements to adopt her. There were some questions, but everything worked out in the end and Jase became Nicole's legal guardian. He got his own apartment and the two of them lived there. He struggled for a period of time, adjusting to this new way of life. But we all helped him out. Even though Jason was now her parent, we were all part of her family now. We were all she had. Which made it even sadder when Zack, Trini, and Jason left, taking Nicole with them, for the Peace Conference. But they still came home for visits, which was even harder when Kim moved to Florida. And then, when they were no longer needed, the four of them moved back to Angel Grove. But I was gone by then, working with Anton. Trini and Jase got married, and Trini also adopted Nicole."

"Wow," Kira breathed.

"So she was raised by the original Power Rangers? That's freakin' awesome!" Conner said from his seat.

"Does she know about your, erm, extracurricular activities?" Ethan pondered.

"No. I haven't told my friends that I'm back in the suit yet. So I highly doubt she knows. And I'd like to keep it that way," he glared pointedly at Conner.

"What?" Conner cried, throwing up his hands indignantly.

"I don't want Nicole getting involved, at all. I don't want her getting hurt."

"That means keep your mouth shut, Jockstrap," Kira said to Conner.

"Ok, well I guess that means we better head home," Ethan stated, getting to his feet.

"You need a ride?" Trent turned to Kira.

"Sure, thanks," Kira beamed at him, as she followed him out the door, waving to Dr. O as she left.

Conner was the last one to leave. He paused, taking one last glance up the stairs, where Nicole was most likely already asleep. Life was about get even more interesting; Conner smirked as he walked out the door to his red Mustang.

Tommy sighed, running a hand over his face as the last of the teens left his house, sides for the one sleeping upstairs. Seeing Nicole had brought up many memories; some good, some bad. He hadn't seen his old partners in crime in a long time. He missed them. It had been too long, he thought. What would they think if they found out that he was still donning the suit, as the new Black Dino Ranger? Kind of broke his running title as the Christmas Ranger, he smirked.

Nicole also brought up Kim. He hadn't seen her since their last chance meeting at Muranthias. They hadn't even really spoken to each other either. He had just started up a relationship with Kat at that time. It was the first girl he went out with, after Kim had sent the letter. It had taken him a long time to get over Kim. She had been his first love. She had stolen his heart. And then she ripped it out, and stomped on it. He wasn't even sure if he was totally over her yet, even thinking about her sparked a certain feeling within him. Then again, he would probably always feel something for her, even if they weren't together anymore.

Tommy ran a hand through his hair as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. He layed down on his bed, hoping that the next day would be a better day.


	5. The Smoothie

**So guys, I don't own anything you recognize, yada yada. This is my first fic, so I'd really appreciate reviews! They'll help keep me going!! Sorry for the long wait!**

**This chapter is dedicated to sunsetbabe17!**

Nicole woke up to an empty house. It was only nine, but, being a teacher, her uncle had to go to work early. She still didn't know how that happened, how Tommy went from a racecar driver to being a teacher with his PhD in paleontology. Although, she could understand his interest in dinosaurs; after all, that was the basis for the Mighty Morphin powers. But he must need like, five alarms clocks to actually get up in the morning. She snorted at the thought.

While most seniors were starting their second semester of their final year of high school, Nicole had already graduated. She was always advance for her age, after all, her mother was Trini and Billy often tutored her through a communication device him and her mother had set up (since he was on Aquitar). So, she decided to load up her first semester of her senior year and managed to get enough credits to graduate a semester early. But now she had all this time off with nothing to do…

All of a sudden Nicole's cell phone started blaring out "L-O-VE" by Ashlee Simpson. An instant smile popped onto her face when she realized it was her Aunt Kim, and she hurriedly answered it.

"Hey!"

"Hey Nic! How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine, but I'd be better if you had come to stay with me! I heard Jase and Trini shipped you off to Tommy's. I would've gladly taken you in, you know."

"Yeah, I wish I could've, but they figured this would be easier, since Reefside is closer." There was a harrumph on the other line. "Hey, you should come visit me! Without school I'm a little lonely, and I don't know what there is to do fro fun around here!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Hmmm…that sounds like a good idea, I'll have to talk to Chris about it," Kim said, speaking of her fiancé.

"Speaking of Chris," Nicole wiggled her eyebrows, even though Kim couldn't see it, "how's that going?" Kim sighed.

"_He's_ great. It's his mother that's driving me up the wall with all of the wedding plans!" Nicole laughed.

"Well, she's gonna be your mother-in-law soon!"

"Ugh, I don't even wanna think about it. So," Kim's voice took on a teasing tone, " you meet any cute boys in Reefside yet?" Nicole laughed, only her Aunt Kim would think about that.

"Kim! I just got here!"

"Hmmm…that sounds like a yes to me, spill!"

"No, really! Well, I met three guys, Uncle T's students, but…" Kim cut her off.

"What, not up to your standards?" Her aunt teased.

"No! That's not it. Well, one is taken, I think, or about to be anyway. And the other guy looks like a computer nerd. Then there's the big oaf that attacked me."

"Attacked you?"

"Long story," Nicole sighed, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, I've got to go, but I'll definitely schedule that visit. Have fun, go explore the city or something!"

"'Kay, see ya soon, bye!"

"Bye sweetie." There was a click as Kim hung up and Nicole closed her flip phone. Grabbing her purse, Nicole set out on her first exploration of Reefside.

After wondering around aimlessly for a bit, Nicole stumbled upon what she assumed was the local teen hang out (not that there were any teen there at this time, considering they were all supposed to be at school.) It was Haley's Cyberspace. Upon entering, it reminded Nicole of Ernie's old juice bar back home. She sat at an empty table and a redhead approached her.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a strawberry banana smoothie."

"Coming right up!" The redhead turned to leave, but then turned back, suddenly realizing why the teens face looked so familiar. "Are you Tommy's niece?" Nicole smiled.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've seen a few pictures, and Tommy said that you were coming to stay with him, so I put two and two together."

"Ah, so he's been talking about me. And who are you, might I ask?" Nicole asked politely, not wanting to be rude. Maybe her uncle finally got himself a girlfriend. But, if so, why hadn't he ever mentioned her?

"Here, just let me get you your smoothie and I'll take a break and come chat with you, we're not too busy in the daytime anyway, with all the kids at school," she turned to get the smoothie, leaving Nicole alone once more. She studied her surroundings and noticed that, as the woman had said, the café was, in fact, pretty much deserted. The computer terminals were empty and only a few adults were spread out among the various tables, drinking their beverages of choice.

"Here you go, enjoy," Nicole was handed her smoothie. Nicole sipped her fruity concoction and gave the woman a questioning glance.

"Oh, right. My name's Haley. I went to college with Tommy. In fact, if it weren't for me, I don't think he would've made through all four years of college," Haley laughed, taking the seat across from Nicole.

"Ah, that makes sense," Nicole replied. She had always wondered how her uncle had actually made it to graduation.

"So, have you met Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent yet?" Haley implored.

"Yeah, actually they were at Tommy's when I got there."

"They come here a lot, I bet if you wait around they'll show up. Plus, Kira has a gig here tonight."

"She sings?" Asked Nicole, somewhat surprised.

"Oh, yeah," Haley said, getting up to get back to work, "she's a regular old Avril Lavigne."

&&&&

The final school bell rang and a ton of excited teenagers burst through the doors of Reefside High. Among them were Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent. Kira turned to her male companions.

"So, you guys coming to my gig tonight?"

"Yeah, of course," Ethan said, while Conner and Trent nodded, agreeing.

"Wouldn't miss it," Conner added.

Piling into their respective cars, (Conner giving Ethan a ride in his red Mustang) they all headed to Haley's.

After a long pause, Ethan decided to start up a conversation again. Turning to his friend, he questioned him.

"So, what do you think of Dr. O's niece?" Conner gulped, he wasn't quite sure what he thought about her.

"She's…she's different," Ethan gave him a questioning glance. "Well, she's hot," Conner replied, reverting back to his normal self.

"But why didn't Dr. O ever mention her to us?" Ethan asked.

"I dunno, he doesn't really open up about his past much, or his former teams. I guess she kinda falls into that category." They ended their conversation as they pulled into the café parking lot. They met up with Trent and Kira on their way in. Kira immediately headed to the stage, to prepare. Ethan and Trent sat at an empty table, while Conner went to get their drinks. The café was slowly filling up as teens trickled in from school, and he wanted to get their smoothies before the rush. He came up to Haley.

"Hey Haley."

"Hey Conner, usuals?" She asked.

"Yes please," he said, with a grin. They came here so often, yet they all pretty much always ordered the same thing. After a bit of waiting, Haley came up with the three smoothies. He grabbed them, trying to keep them steady as he moved through the crowd back to their table. He almost made it, but, unfortunately, at that moment he accidentally bumped into someone. Being jostled, Conner accidentally let one of the smoothies fly (sadly, he noticed that it was his red one), spilling all over the innocent girl standing in front of him. And, as luck would have it, the girl now wearing his smoothie just happened to be Nicole Scott. He groaned.

"Man, I'm so sorry dud," he tried to help by retrieving some napkins, but the flimsy things weren't going to be of much help. Nicole sighed, giving up on trying to clean her green shirt, which just so happened to be one of her favorites. Someone up there must not like her very much. Otherwise it was just bad karma.

"Whatever, it's okay, I was just leaving anyway," Nicole said, as she brushed past Conner and walked out the door.

Conner looked forlornly at the door. He just couldn't get it right with her! She was never going to like him now. Apologizing to Haley for the mess, he headed back to the table and handed the others their drinks. He didn't bother to get himself another one.

&&&&&&

"So, Tommy Oliver has a niece," Mesagog said. He was looking at a screen that showed Nicole walking outside of Haley's Cyberspace to her car, with an angry look on her face.

"This could prove to be useful, very useful."


	6. The Storm

So I guys, I don't own anything you recognize, yada yada

**So guys, I don't own anything you recognize, yada yada. This is my first fic, so I'd really appreciate reviews! They'll help keep me going!! Sorry for the long wait!**

**This chapter is dedicated to sunsetbabe17! (Again)**

Nicole dragged herself downstairs the next morning and began to make a pot of coffee. That was her routine, starting each day with a cup of the bitter beverage. Without it she wouldn't be able to function throughout the rest of the day. Fumbling a little through the unfamiliar kitchen, she began the automatic movements of starting the brew.

Staring at the drops of dark liquid slowly pouring out, Nicole noticed the silence. There was a distinct lack of the morning sounds that were becoming familiar to Nicole. The sounds of Tommy taking a shower, stumbling around his room getting ready… were all noticeably absent. Nicole frowned. She turned to look at the clock mounted on the wall. It was too early, he couldn't have already left…he must have overslept! _How many alarm clocks did he have? _

Rushing up the stairs, Nicole threw open her uncle's door. And, as predicted, there he was, lying in bed, snoring away.

"Get up! You're going to be late!" She shrieked.

Tommy jolted awake and, upon realizing the time, shot straight out of bed. Unfortunately, the only article of clothing he had on were a pair of black boxers. Nicole quickly threw a hand over her startled eyes, letting out a squeak.

"Uncle T!" She ran out and slammed the door shut. That was one image of her uncle she did _not_ need to see. In fact, she saw a little too much.

"Shit!" Tommy scrambled to gather some clothes and run into the bathroom. He had to get ready first, worry about his niece later. Randall was _so_ going to have his brachio hide… Running a hand through his short hair, Tommy decided he would have to forego a shower that morning. He stumbled down the stairs. He was in such a hurry he skipped a step and, if not for his quick reflexes that had been honed over his years as a ranger, would have fallen face first down the rest of the stairs.

He straightened his tie as he rushed into the kitchen. As he entered, there was a clang as slightly crisp toast popped up from the toaster. He grabbed one of the slices and started wolfing it down.

"Coffee thermos is on the counter," Nicole stated, sipping her own hot liquid as she sat at the table reading the newspaper. Grabbing the black thermos, he paused in his rush, eyes surveying the room. Something was missing. Nicole looked up at him.

"Briefcase is by the front door." He nodded his head in thanks and rushed out. But as soon as the door clicked shut, he poked his spiky head back in.

"Umm…about earlier," he began awkwardly. Nicole waved her hand in front of her face.

"Just forget about it." She at least was trying to, but she feared the image would be seared into her mind forever. Nodding, he rushed out and drove at a breakneck speed towards the school. Tommy was thankful that he used to race cars, for he still retained some skills that helped him reach the school just when the bell rang. Still late, but not as late as he would've been if Nicole had not woken him up.

Flustered, he entered his classroom and unceremoniously dumped his briefcase onto the desk. Turning to the class, he was faced with utter chaos. Instead of students in a classroom, the teens were behaving more like animals in a zoo, taking full advantage of their teacher's absence. Paper airplanes and spitballs were flying across the room. Tommy was pretty sure you could hear the chatter of his students from all the way down the hall.

He caught Kira's eye and saw a look of relief on her face. Seeing her, Trent, and Ethan all huddled together made Tommy realize that they were probably starting to wonder if maybe he had been kidnapped again. Sending a reassuring smile their way, he noticed the conspicuous absence of one soccer star. Where was Conner? Then the one person Tommy did _not_ want to see poked her head in.

"Dr. Oliver, I highly suggest you take control of your class," Principal Randall scolded. She jerked a boy in front of her, pushing him none too gently into the classroom. "And I believe _this_ belongs to you." Conner looked up at Dr. O sheepishly. Tommy raised his eyebrows at him, but said nothing and gestured for him to take a seat. Conner hurriedly took the empty one next to Ethan. Ethan leaned towards him.

"Yo, where were you? What's up today, both you and Dr. O showed up late."

"On the soccer field," Conner winced as Ethan laughed.

"Again?"

"Yeah, I just needed to focus and clear my head."

"I thought it already was pretty clear," Kira snickered as Conner scowled at her.

"All right, all right everyone, settle down," Dr. O finally began class.

&

The last bell rang, signally an end to what started out as a chaotic day. The four multi-colored teens made their way out of the school. Kira turned to her teammates.

"So, are we all meeting at Haley's?" Trent and Ethan nodded yes, but Conner declined.

"Nah, can't, I have soccer practice. Well, an unofficial practice, anyway, it's just the team. Coach won't be there."

"You sure you don't want to come? Nicole's going to be there," Ethan waggled his eyebrows at Conner, who promptly made a face.

"Dude-don't do that again. Ever." Ethan rolled his eyes. "And besides, Nicole doesn't even like me anyway. She'd have a better time if I wasn't there," Conner added, glumly.

"Now Conner, I'm sure that isn't true," Kira tried to console the boy.

"Actually…" Ethan began, but was stopped by a slap from Kira. "Ow!! That hurt!" He rubbed the back of his head where she had smacked him. Kira just smirked at him.

"Well, I guess we'll catch you later then, Conner," Kira said, giving him a wave as the group split and Conner walked off on his own towards the soccer field. Chris waved him over. His team was waiting for him.

&

Nicole quickly scribbled a note to her uncle, detailing where she would be, just in case he came home and she wasn't there. She didn't want to worry him for no reason. Kira and the guys had invited her to hang out at the Cyberspace that night. It would give her a chance to get to know them a little, and her stay would be so much more fun with friends, so she accepted the invitation. Anyway, from what she had gathered he would probably be at Haley's as well. She pinned the note to Tommy's refrigerator with a red ranger magnet. She would definitely have to make fun of him for that later.

On her way out, Nicole grabbed a black sweater to throw over her green top. Making her way into the woods, Nicole decided that she would definitely need a better mode of transportation soon. A girl can only walk so far.

Nicole pulled her sweater tighter around her as the wind picked up and the sky darkened. It looked like a storm was heading their way.

&

The three teens walked into the local teen establishment, Kira blushing as Trent held open the door for her.

"Thanks." Ethan made a gagging gesture, yet it was seen by none for it was normally Conner who reciprocated and took part in this ridicule with Ethan. Kira and Trent paid him no heed. Trent immediately went behind the counter to help Haley. Fellow waitress, Danielle, tossed him an apron.

"Hey guys, your usuals?"

"Yup," they replied as she started making their regular drinks: one banana smoothie and one blueberry.

"You meeting Nicole here?" She asked, looking up from her blender as it whirred loudly in the background.

"Yeah," Kira looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, "she should be here soon."

"I'll make her a drink then, too," Haley said as she handed the two their smoothies. Then she set about making a strawberry banana smoothie, since Nicole had told Haley it was her favorite. Just then the three colorful bracelets on the teens' wrists beeped. Simultaneously the teens grabbed their bracelets and shared a meaningful look. Then the boy in white turned to Haley. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he got anything out Haley interrupted him.

"It's okay, go. Your needed elsewhere." He shot a grateful smile to her and the three took off. As soon as they were outside Kira brought her bracelet to her mouth.

"Dr. O?"

"Guys, you need to get down to the park, now. Ran into trouble with some Tyrannodrones."

"We're on our way." The teens rushed off to help their mentor.

&

Conner was on the sidelines, taking a breather for a moment, when he heard the call. Discreetly looking around the field to see if anyone was looking his way, he brought the red gauntlet to his lips.

"Conner here. What's up?"

"Tyrannodrones. Park. Zeltrax just showed his ugly mug too."

"On it. I'll be there soon." Quickly Conner made the excuses that were becoming to routine to his soccer team before taking off. His team, the one that really counted, needed him.

&

At the park Ethan and Kira were battling the pack of Tyrannodrones back to back while the Black Ranger took on Zeltrax. Trent was fending for himself across the park against some Tyrannodrones. Ethan flew through the air from a vicious kick to the chest when Conner finally zoomed into view.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha," he called as he morphed into the Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

"About time," Ethan grumbled, getting back into the fight. Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought I'd join the party."

"Better late than never," Kira responded, ducking to avoid a kick from an incoming Tyrannodrone. Jumping into the fray, Conner sent a Tyrannodrone staggering with a powerful punch to the gut.

A few feet away Tommy was battling the one villain that seemed to have a personal vendetta against him: Zeltrax. It was Brachio Staff versus sword. The two seemed to be evenly matched, while Tommy was obviously superior in skill, Zeltrax had brute strength and power on his side. Neither was gaining the upper hand.

"Why don't you just give up, _Black Ranger_. You'll never beat me."

"I wouldn't be so confident, if I were you. If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one that ran away last time."

"Argh!" Zeltrax swung his sword so fiercely that Tommy struggled to hold it back. "I did not run, my master called me back! And if I were you, I'd be worried about my little niecey, all alone. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now would we?" Zeltrax taunted.

"Leave Nicole out of this! If you harm her…" Tommy let the threat hang in the air, battling back even harder than before.

"I think it's a little too late for that…" Zeltrax laughed.

&

Nicole walked into Haley's Cyberspace, happy to get out of the chilly weather. She looked around for the teens she was supposed to be meeting. Yet, they were nowhere in sight. She checked the silver watch on her wrist. It was a gift from her Uncle Billy, and she always wore it. Nope, she wasn't early. In fact, because of the walk, she was a few minutes late. They should already be there. She walked over to the redhead manning the blender.

"Hey Haley, how's it going?" She greeted her uncle's friend.

"Good, good. Hey, I made you a drink. Um…I think it's on the table over there," she gestured to her right.

"Thanks." Nicole picked hers up and noticed two abandoned drinks still adorned the table. "Have you seen Kira or the others by any chance?" Haley winced.

"Yeah, they were in just a little while ago. You must have just missed them. They rushed out, some emergency or something. Sorry, I'm sure they had a good reason." _Damn, Haley, you are __**not**__ a good liar,_ Haley thought to herself. She hoped the teens would be able to come up with a good story.

"Well, thanks for the drink, I guess I'll just head on home then," Nicole waved good- bye and headed back the way she came. _They could have at least called or something. But if it was an emergency…_

As Nicole was making her trek back through the woods to her uncle's house, she thought she heard a noise behind her. Spooked she stopped and surveyed her surroundings. _Chill, girl, all of those old ranger stories have made you paranoid! _Then she tripped over a large tree root poking out of the ground, face planting in the dirt. _Gah! Why did her uncle have to live out in the middle of nowhere?_

Standing up and brushing herself off, something stopped her. A green portal opened in front of her and a group of Tyrannodrones jumped out. _Great, just great,_ she thought as she readied herself in a defensive position.

Just then the heavens opened up and torrents of rain came splashing down. The storm had finally come.


	7. The Warning

**So guys, I don't own anything you recognize, yada yada. This is my first fic, so I'd really appreciate reviews! They'll help keep me going!! Sorry for the long wait! One of the reasons it took so long was because I hate writing fight sequences, I'm no good at it.**

**Park**

"What does _that _mean?" Tommy grunted as he pushed hard against Zeltrax's sword with his Brachio Staff. Zeltrax swung his sword in a wide arc to break the hold. Tommy came back in swiftly, with a striketo his opponent's side. "I said, what are you talking about?" Holding his injured side, Zeltrax laughed at the Black Ranger.

"Right about now little Nicole should be getting a surprise of her own. A little welcoming party, courtesy of Mesagog." Charging forward, Tommy angrily swept Zeltrax's feet out from under him, unceremoniously knocking him to the ground. Taking advantage of this brief respite, Tommy called out to his Red Ranger.

"Conner!" In the midst of struggling with his own group of Tyrannodrones, Conner turned towards his mentor.

"Dude, a little busy here," he cried, sending a Tyrannodrone that was coming upon him staggering backwards with a hard kick to the chest, "what do you want?"

"I need you to check on Nicole. Mesagog's sent someone after her," Tommy quickly stepped to the side to avoid a blow from the recovered Zeltrax.

"Oh no!" Kira cried as she flipped over the head of a surprised Tyrannodrone. "We were supposed to meet her for smoothies at Haley's…maybe she's still there." Kira knocked down the unsuspecting Tyrannodrone with a blow to the head.

"But, Dr. O, why me?" asked the confused Red Ranger as he danced around Tyrannodrones.

Ethan nearly got bowled over by an incoming Tyrannodrone as he stopped to give Conner his patented, Are you really that stupid? stare (the one that only Conner seemed to receive). He hoped his stare was somehow transmitted to his red friend through his helmet, but doubted Conner would pick up on it. He threw the incoming Tyrannodrone over his head and into a nearby tree.

"Well, Conner, let's think about this for a minute. Just how many of us have super speed, hmm?"

Realization dawned upon the Red Ranger; Ethan could swear he even saw the light bulb.

"Just go!" Tommy grunted, pushing Zeltrax away from him. Jason and Trini would kill him if he let anything happen to Nicole. In fact, he would probably have an entire ranger squad after him if she was harmed on his watch. He prayed, for both their sakes, that she was alright. Conner demorphed and took off in a blur of red.

&&&

Woods

Nicole readies herself as she surveyed the pack of monsters she was up against. She knew that she could take care of herself; of course she was a little more advanced than an average teenage girl, considering she grew up with a team of Power Rangers, but she was well-versed in self-defense. But with a group this large even she knew it was only a matter of time. Despite the odds, she was determined to take down as many of these things as she could.

As the first Tyrannodrone came at her she ducked under the wild kick, sweeping out his other leg as she went down, causing him to fall to the ground. Dodging another kick thrown at her, she grabbed the Tyrannodrone's leg and threw him into his friends so that they all toppled over. Taken by surprise, as one of the Tyrannodrones had circled behind her, she was knocked face first into the ground by a hard hit to the middle of her back. Spitting out dirt, Nicole realized that these were a bit smarter than the mindless soldiers she had come across back in Angel Grove. Spinning around so as to lay on her back, Nicole threw up a leg just in time to flip a Tyrannodrone that had been reaching for her over her head. She leapt to her feet, panting for breath.

"_So_ out of practice," she muttered as she took down a Tyrannodrone with a roundhouse kick to the head.

&&&&

Conner slowed down as he neared the entrance to Haley's Cyberspace, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. Pausing to catch his breath, he opened the door and walked in. Glancing around, he spotted Haley, working even harder since the staff was down one worker as Trent had left during his shift, but no sign of Dr. Oliver's niece. As Haley deposited smoothies onto a table full of impatient teens, Conner waited until she was walking away from them before laying a hand on her arm.

"Hey, you seen Nicole?"

"Uh, she came here to meet Kira and Ethan, but she left a while ago since, you know, they weren't here," she deposited her now empty tray on the counter, waiting for the next order. "Why do you ask?" she asked, now worried. She knew that the rangers were battling a disturbance in the park currently, for Conner to leave and look for Nicole meant something was up. She loaded the next batch of multi-colored smoothies onto her tray and looked to Conner for an answer, only to find that he was no longer there and the doors to the Café were banging shut. That only meant trouble. Something was definitely up.

&&&&

"He's going to be too late," Zeltrax said ominously as he rolled to the side to avoid taking a direct hit from the Black Ranger. "By the time he gets there, the damage will already be done." Tommy viciously swung at him with his Brachio Staff, but with his emotions ruling, he was only getting in lucky hits. Zeltrax, assuming that this battle had bought enough time for Mesagog's plan, thought it would be best to retreat.

"This was just a warning. The worst has yet to come." With a swirl of green, Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones vanished.

&&&&

Conner blurred through the trees at a rapid pace. The only way to get to Dr. O's was to go through the woods, so it made logical sense that Nicole would get waylaid there. But there were so many trees…There! He caught a glimpse of green and black and turned around to go back at a slower pace to see if it was really Nicole. It was, and she was surrounded by a pack of Tyrannodrones. He saw her take a particularly hard hit to the jaw, and she was sent sprawling to the ground. Conner grimaced and his face hardened in anger. Taking a few steps back, so as to not be seen, Conner thought it wise to morph.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Hah!" His red suit wrapped around his body as he rushed forward to help his fallen friend.

&&&

Nicole stood up, wiping blood from her mouth. That one hurt. She took down another Tyrannodrone with a well-placed right hook, but was too slow to avoid a harsh kick to her mid-section. The hit had sent her flying. Squeezing her eyes shut as she braced herself for a rough impact into a tree, she was pleasantly surprised when she hit something much softer than any tree. Looking up in confusion, she saw a sea of red.

"Not exactly how I planned it in my head, but this'll do," the ranger said as he held her in his arms. Apparently, he had caught her mid-flight, saving her from a crash landing. Setting her down gently away from the mass of Tyrannodrones, he took notice of her scrapes and bruises. "You stay here; I'll take care of them." Normally, Nicole wasn't one to let someone else fight her battles for her, but in this case she decided to let the Power Ranger do his job. She knew that she was down for the count. Her uncle hadn't told her this city had rangers.

As the mysterious Red Ranger turned to fight off her attackers, Nicole let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

&&&&

Kira demorphed as the rangers grouped together. She turned to their mentor.

"What was that all about?" He demorphed to face her, eyes burning.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get back to my house, hopefully Conner found Nicole and took her there."

"Hopefully he found her," Ethan muttered and Kira sent a glare his way. His eyes widened at her glare, "What?" She just rolled her eyes and turned back to Dr. O.

"I should probably go back and help Haley. I kinda ran out in the middle of my shift," Trent rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty.

"Go ahead. If we need you for anything, we'll let you know." The group split; Trent went in one direction and the rest headed for their main base of operations.

&&&&

"C'mon, let's go," Conner said after he had defeated the remaining Tyrannodrones. He fought with an anger and an urge to protect like he had never had before. He knelt down to pick the teen up, but she brushed him off.

"I can walk," she grabbed hold of the Red Ranger's arm to help pull herself up. But as soon as she let go, she stumbled forward and would have fallen flat on her face had the ranger not caught her. He swept her into his arms and chuckled.

"I don't think so," he said as she blushed. Conner trekked through the woods to Dr. O's house, as Nicole spouted off directions that he already knew by heart.

&&&&

"I hope no one sees us riding in our teacher's car. Cause that might look just a little weird…" Worried Ethan from the back seat of Tommy's jeep. Kira just rolled her eyes at him in the rearview mirror.

"Cause that's really what we were worried about right now Ethan." Dr. Oliver had just tuned them out anyway, concentrating on driving. He was thankful that he had years of racing stock cars, for he was now putting that experience to good use. Kira grabbed the dashboard as he took one hairspin turn that she thought was going to make the jeep tip over. "Woa, there, Dr. O. You might want to slow it down a little. You'll be no good to Nicole if we wind up in an accident."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood a little, geesh," complained Ethan.

&&&&

They had finally reached Dr. O's house and Conner set Nicole gently down onto the couch in the living room, where they had first met. How fitting. He lifted her chin, tracing the bruise that was already forming along her jaw. His gaze traveled across her face, taking notes of the minor cuts and bruises.

"We should probably take care of those. Clean them up or something…" Conner trailed off as he went to look for some medical supplies. He knew there would be some in the basement, of course, but he obviously couldn't go there. Figuring Dr. O at least kept an ice pack in the kitchen, he went to the fridge. Grabbing one he walked over to the couch to give it to Nicole.

"Here, for your jaw…"Conner trailed off as he noticed the brunette had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted from the fight. He dropped the ice pack down onto the coffee table next to the couch and, deciding it was safe to do so, he demorphed. Sitting on the edge of the coffee table, Conner leaned over to brush a stray strand of hair away from Nicole's face. As he spied her bruises he felt guilty for not reaching her sooner.

He heard keys clattering, the doorknob rattling, and three sets of feet pounding through the front door. Conner turned to the trio that entered and held a finger to his lips just as the boy in blue opened his mouth to say something. Tommy sighed as he saw his niece lying on the couch. She didn't look too bad, probably more shaken up than actually injured. Now she was sleeping peacefully.

She had fallen asleep with a small smile upon her face.


	8. The Ninja Weekend Part 1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing taken from Disney's Power Rangers Dino Thunder series. **

**A/N: So I'm gonna screw with the timeline of the series a bit, because I feel like it. So before Nicole came to town everything happened as it did in the series up until the episode Fighting Spirit (obviously I can't have Dr. O stuck in his suit or amber or in a coma when she comes to visit, or it would blow their cover). And the events of Thunder Storm have already occurred, so the DT and NS teams already know each other. That's the only major difference. Nicole has arrived before The Passion of Conner.**

**Now that all that's taken care of…on with the show! And don't forget to review! Sorry the update took forever and a day, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

Nicole tried to run, but every which way she turned there was no escape. There were gray masses of putties that blocked her in, surrounding her just like many years before when she was a young girl. But now, not only where there putties, but there were also the Power Rangers' new enemies, which she learned from her uncle were called Tyrannodrones. She didn't think she would be able to fight them all off, but flight was no longer an option.

The streets were quickly emptying, people fleeing from the foot soldiers. An older woman ran by, cradling a blonde toddler in her arms, crying and screaming.

"Where are the Power Rangers?"

Nicole readied herself for battle, falling back into a defensive stance she had learned from years of karate with her father and uncles. She waited, like her mother taught her, for her opponent to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long. Two of the putties at the front of the crowd lunged at her, striking out. She blocked their attacks and then went on the offensive as more foot soldiers jumped into the fray.

She was being overwhelmed quickly. There were too many of them, and even though now she was older and knew how to defend herself, courtesy of her ranger family, she felt like she was that little girl again and that all hope was lost for her. Falling to the ground, her enemies swarmed over her and she began screaming in fear and pain as their blows rained down on her. All she could do was hold up her arms to try in vain to block her face from injury.

Suddenly the bodies on top of her were shifting and being pulled away. Nicole could see sparks flying and heard grunts as well as the strange gurgling sounds the putties made. Cautiously she lowered her arms. Her savior donned a red suit, just like the last time. It instantly made her think of her father, believing he had come to her rescue yet again. But a second look proved her wrong, for this red ranger's suit was different. The helmet still had a T-Rex theme, but the suit didn't have the same familiar pattern of white diamonds as Jason's and on the chest there was a black sphere with a symbol of a dinosaur's foot print.

Nicole watched on in awe as the ranger swiftly took down his many opponents. He moved through the throng of foot soldiers with such strength and grace that it reminded Nicole of a dance. After he finished off quite a few of their friends, the rest of the Putties and Tyrannodrones made a hasty retreat. The ranger chuckled and turned back to the girl that still lay on the ground. He held out a hand for her, helping her to her feet.

"So," she gulped, nervous, "who do I have to thank for the timely rescue?" Stepping back, the ranger lifted gloved hands to his helmet, fingers popping the latches. Slowly he began to lift the helmet…

But before the Red Dino Thunder Ranger's identity could be revealed, Nicole woke up.

"Damnit!" Nicole cursed, wiping her sweaty brow. The dream always ended the same, before Nicole could see the identity of her savior. She had been having this recurring dream for about a week and a half now. Ever since the Red Dino Thunder Ranger had saved her from the Tyrannodrones in the woods.

After showering and getting ready for the day, Nicole decided to call her aunt. She listened to the phone ring as she grabbed a black duffel bag out from under the bed.

"Hey sweetie!" Nicole could hear the unmistakable thud of something hitting the floor and the gymnast's quiet mutterings. She chuckled.

"Everything alright there?" She shoved some clothes into her bag and traveled into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Just…wedding stuff. Lots to do, you know. How's everything on your end?" Exiting the bathroom, Nicole stuffed some toiletries into the duffel.

"Good. I'm going with a couple of friends down to Blue Bay Harbor for the weekend. Should be fun, get away from here for a bit." Nicole had been spending more time with Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan lately. The five had become fast friends, though Nicole and Conner weren't exactly the best of friends. The two tolerated each other on behalf of the rest of the group. She had even picked up a job at Haley's Cyberspace Café, after noticing that she didn't have enough help. It worked out nicely since Nicole had so much spare time on her hands. Why not earn a little cash?

"Sounds like fun! Get a tan for me, would ya?" Kim laughed, wishing she had some time to relax.

"I'll see what I can do," Nicole chuckled, throwing in her beach towel.

"Oh, oh, and wear that sexy black bikini I bought you! Show off that nice bod of yours."

"Aunt Kim!" Nicole squealed in indignation.

"Oh come on, if you got it, flaunt it."

"Alright, new topic." Nicole sighed. "Did you know there's a new team of rangers in Reefside?"

Kim sat up straighter in her chair, clutching the cell phone tighter. A new team? In Reefside? Surely Tommy wouldn't be involved. Not after all these years…

"Really? Anyone you know?"

"Not that I know of," Nicole zipped up her bag. "Anyways, I should get going, Conner should be here soon to pick me up."

"Oh, Conner…" Nicole quickly cut her off, before she could say anything else embarrassing.

"Bye Aunt Kim!" She ended the call and grabbed her bag to go wait downstairs for Conner.

She didn't have to wait long before she saw a black SUV pull into her uncle's driveway. Conner had to borrow his mom's car to fit all five of them for the trip down to Blue Bay. Tommy looked over at Nicole as she jumped up from the couch.

"You sure you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Uncle T. It's only for the weekend; it's not like I needed to pack that much."

"Alright, alright. Don't want to keep Conner waiting now, go have fun." Nicole bounded over to give her uncle a hug goodbye. "Be safe."

"I will, I will," she kissed him on the cheek and walked out to meet her friends. Conner stepped out of the car to meet her.

"Hey, sorry but you're the last pick up, so you get the back," Conner grabbed her duffel to throw in the truck with the rest of the gangs stuff. She grumbled something that Conner couldn't quite catch, obviously displeased. He laughed.

"Hey, you can blame your uncle for that one. He's the one that chose to live out in the middle of nowhere." He slammed the trunk shut and they got in the SUV. Ethan was sitting in the passenger seat, with Kira and Trent in the middle. Kira got out to let Nicole in the back.

"Hey Nic!" She greeted, giving the brunette a hug. Nicole called out a hello to everyone as they all got settled.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Ethan cheered.

"Road trip, road trip!" Kira and Nicole called out in childish excitement. Nicole had never been to Blue Bay Harbor before, but the other four had a few friends that lived there. They assured her it would be fun. Conner pulled out and they were on their way.

Tommy sighed as he watched the teens pull away. He had assured the rangers that if anything came up while they were gone he would be able to handle it on his own. But he prayed that nothing happened. He was glad that Nicole had become such good friends with the rest of the team, but he hoped it wouldn't jeopardize their secret. Hopefully this weekend would just go by peacefully.

Xxxx

**Blue Bay Harbor**

"No ranger talk when the Dinos are here, got it?" Tori called to her male teammates who were either working or chilling in Kelly's sports store, Storm Chargers. Shane shot her a questioning look from where he sat on the couch. If they were all rangers, what was the big deal?

"They're bringing Tommy's niece, Nicole, and she doesn't know that they're rangers. At least, not yet. So try to keep it that way." The boys nodded, Dustin ringing up a teen's purchase. When he finished he turned to the Blue Wind Ranger, planting his hands on the counter with a wide grin.

"So, is she hot?" Shane looked to her as well, also curious. Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she muttered. "Your shift almost over Dustin? I told Kira we'd meet them at the beach. They should be getting here soon." Dustin nodded and the blonde went in search of the two Bradley brothers.

Xxxxx

**Beach**

Meanwhile, at the beach, the Dinos and Nicole were spreading out towels, staking their spot in the sand after they had all changed into their swimwear. Ethan saw a blue van pull up.

"They're here!" He pointed to Tori's recognizable van as the Ninja Rangers poured out, making their way over to the group of teens.

"About time," Kira turned towards them, hands on her hips. "We were starting to wonder if you were gonna show."

"Oh, shut up," Tori playfully smacked the other girls arm, "you knew we would. Besides, it was all Dustin's fault we were late." She shot her friend a glare. He held his hands up in surrender.

"C'mon, man, I said I was sorry." They all laughed and the Ninjas and Dinos greeted each other with hugs and the customary manly handshake hugs.

"And who might this lovely vision be?" Hunter asked, eyeing Nicole's bikini clad body appreciatively. She had decided to wear the black one after all. She grinned, holding out her hand to the cute blonde.

"The name's Nicole." She was further introduced to the rest of the Ninjas, with Kira also telling them that she was Dr. Oliver's niece.

Nicole found it odd that both Kira and Tori seemed to be the only girls in their separate groups of friends, but just figured that they must be the type of girls that got along better with the opposite sex. Tori definitely seemed to be athletic. This was confirmed when she later tried to convince the rest of the teens to come out and surf with her. They all opted out until Tori flashed her puppy dog eyes at Blake, who eventually caved. But he made her promise that she would actually try to teach him this time, which caused her to laugh but agree. The two decked in blue ran for the waves.

"Alright dudes, let's hit the water!" Dustin cried, pulling off his yellow tee, the rest of the guys following suit.

"Ah, I think I'll stay here. You know me, I prefer the turf over the surf," Conner tried not to be embarrassed but he couldn't help but remember Kira and Ethan's disastrous attempt at teaching him how to swim. Needless to say, he finally learned how to at least stay afloat and manage to get from Point A to Point B, but he wouldn't be swimming time trials for the butterfly stroke anytime soon. He shot his blue and yellow counterparts a glare when they unsuccessfully tried to hide their snickers. Ethan swallowed his laughter.

"Whatever floats your boat, man," Shane shrugged. "Race ya to the water!"

"Last ones a rotten egg!" Dustin cried, giving chase. Conner watched Hunter and Nicole follow, Hunter quickly overtaking Dustin and tackling Shane into the surf. Kira and Trent had opted to stay on the beach with their red ranger, work on their tans. Nicole had rolled her eyes, wondering when those two were going to finally admit they liked each other. It was pretty obvious to everyone else.

Conner looked on enviously from his perch on the warm sand as Nicole laughed and tried to dunk Hunter under the water. Hunter turned the tables on her though, and she ended up under the water instead. She resurfaced moments later, sputtering. Conner sighed, trying to find something else on the beach to take his attention off of the group in the water. To his left, Kira laughed at him.

"What?"

"You know, instead of sitting here moping, that could be you out there," she gestured towards the other rangers and Nicole. "Man up. It's totally obvious that you like her. Why don't you try asking her out?"

"Yeah, right," Conner snorted. "Like she would ever agree to go out with me. She hates me." He played with the sand, letting it run through his fingers.

"She doesn't hate you. At least, not anymore. You're friends now." Kira looked thoughtful. "Sort of. Anyways, Trent and I are going to go for a walk. Go swallow some salt water."

Shortly after the yellow and white rangers had left, Ethan and Cam came trudging up out of the water.

"Yo, Cam and I are gonna go back to Ops. He's gonna show me what he's been working on," Ethan told Conner with a geeky smile, a dreamy look on his face until he was snapped back to reality by a sharp smack to his leg from Conner. "Sorry. Dude, why do you look so bummed?" His friend just stared so Ethan followed his gaze to the rest of the Ninja team and Nicole, or more specifically, to Hunter and Nicole, who were smiling flirtatiously at each other while they splashed around in the ocean. "Ah. A girl. Should have guessed." He turned to Cam. "This is why I stick to computers." Cam agreed and the two quickly started a nerdy conversation, comparing computers and various software programs. Conner was glad when they were no longer in hearing distance. They had been making his head hurt.

Conner sighed. This was supposed to be a fun little getaway and here was, sitting on the beach alone. He glared at the blonde in the distance, hoping the rest of the weekend was better.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this was kinda boring, and it was more of a filler chapter than anything else, but it did establish some important things. This is gonna be a two part chapter, cuz it was gonna be really long. So more exciting things will happen in the next part, promise! So, better review, cuz the more reviews I get the faster the 2****nd**** part gets done!**


End file.
